


Internet friends

by harryloubullship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryloubullship/pseuds/harryloubullship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two individuals so similar decide to meet after talking online on tumblr? They both understand each other so well because they are going through the same things, both bullied for their sexuality, both abused by step-dads although Louis escaped his step-dad, Harry still lives with his and can't get away until he has enough money from his job at the local bakery. What will happen when feelings start to arise? Will they tell the other boy or keep them locked up inside? What happens when problems start to occur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Right this is like my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it's really shit but yeah. And it's going to be based in England so it's going to be England education like people normally base it in England but still use the American education system so yeah it’s going to be like how English people go to school until 16 then go to college and pick a course or a levels and then start university at 18 okay so yeah I thought I would just make that clear. And I’d just like to say I have nothing against gay people or bi-sexual people this is purely just for the fanfiction, love is love. I'm re-posting this coz I already have it on wattpad but not here so yeah

Harry Styles, 18 years old is currently studying a levels at college and only has a few months left. He is just like any other teenager to some extent, he uses social networking sites mostly Tumblr and is quite popular on the site and is known as Tumblr famous. He doesn't understand why he is so "famous" on the site but it seems as if people have taken quite a liking to him. He doesn't mind all of the attention he gets on the website because it makes up for the attention he doesn't get at home. He lives with his mum (Anne) and step-dad (Robin), he also has a sister Gemma but she moved away to study at university. You could say he had a decent upbringing, his parents are well off and don't have any money struggles so he gets everything he needs. But his step-dad is a homophobe and when he came out Robin didn't like that, of course he didn't because he doesn't like gay people but to make it worse Harry came out as bi-sexual and Robin hates them the most because why do they have to be so greedy and like both sexes, why can’t they make up their minds like everyone else. So although Harry has everything he needs his home life isn't perfect, his mum doesn't know that Robin is a homophobe and abuses the boy and of course Harry can't tell her because Robin threatened him and Harry knows what he is capable of so wouldn't go against Robin. And to make Harry's life worse there are a few people at his college who don't like his sexuality and makes sure that he knows about this by physically and verbally abusing the boy. But Harry doesn't mind because when he gets home and is on Tumblr he has hi beautiful followers sending him messages to make him feel that bit better, obviously it still hurts to know that so many people hate him because of his sexuality but so many people love him too. And Harry just loves when he gets home and sees he has so many messages from his followers telling him they love him or to keep smiling or that he only has a few months until he is free and can move away.

Louis Tomlinson, 20 years old who is currently studying his 2nd year in uni, isn't your typical 20 year old. The boy doesn't go out to parties getting piss drunk or stoned off his face, no he stays at home on the internet searching through his Tumblr blog. He loves Tumblr, it’s the one place where he truly likes being himself because no one judges him. At uni he has a few haters for being gay, but to him that doesn't matter because he also has the best friends in the world Zayn and Niall and he also has all his Tumblr followers that love him. Although his step-dad hates him and is the reason he had to leave home he still has a pretty good life because he can still talk to his mum over the phone and skype his sisters so not everything is bad. Well that's what Louis wants everyone to think, inside he is broken, and he hates his life. I mean if you was in his position would you like your life? Being kicked out of you house at 18 because your step-dad doesn't want a faggot living under his roof, being physically and verbally abused everyday by people at uni because you aren't normal and like other boys. But he puts on a smile because he doesn't want Zayn and Niall to worry about him, so he vents his feelings to his Tumblr followers. Tumblr is his way of escape and that's fine for him although he does hate some of the messages he receives. You know the ones that say everything gets betters or keep smiling everything will be fine soon. He hates those messages because that's a load of bullshit, it won’t get better because people aren't all of a sudden going to stop hating on gay people.


	2. chapter 1

Harry's P.O.V

I got home from another shit day at college and quickly ran into my bedroom before I saw him, by him I mean my step-dad Robin. I didn't want to see him because I was scared he was going to give me another beating like the one I had last night. My mum was working another late shift which left me home by myself with him, we were having dinner and after I forgot to clean my plate. He walked into my bedroom, pulled me off my bed and sent a few punches and kicks to whatever body part he could reach. And I just let him like the coward I am, I let him use me as a punching bag. Of course he's never hit my face because that would make my mum suspicious and she would start asking questions so he only ever hits me where I can hide the marks.

So as of right now I was running in to my bedroom to avoid an encounter with Robin, and luckily I made it. I put my shoes under my bed and put my bag in the corner of my room by my desk, I picked up my laptop and laid down on my bed. Once my laptop had turned on I opened up Google chrome there I saw my homepage, Tumblr. I reblogged a few cat posts and other pictures that I liked before I opened up a new post, and started to type away. "How are my lovelies, I just got back from college and no one is home yay!!:)" I clicked post and after a few seconds my ask box started to fill up.

"I'm glad no one is home for you, because that's good right?x"  
I replied a "yes this good for me:)x" and carried on scrolling through my messages most of them were quite similar.

"Yay you're online, how was college?"

"How are you today?"

"I hope college was okay and people weren't too hard on you today!x"

I replied to a few more messages before I went back on to my dashboard and scrolled aimlessly through it reblogging things that caught my eye and answering a few questions that I got. Before I decided that I should start on my essays. A few hours passed before it was 6pm and I heard the front door open and a female and male voice, I assumed my mum and Robin were home. I sighed before I got off my bed and headed downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw my mum filling up the kettle.

"Hi mum" I said as I sat down on one of the chairs at the table. This caught her attention because she turned around and smiled before carrying on making her tea.

"Hello dear, tea?" she asked looking at me. I smiled at her dimples poking out and all and gave her a nod. She got out another mug before she went to making my tea. When she was done she came and sat next to me at the table and passed me my mug. I said a small thank you before I took a small sip and let the hot liquid warm me up, I placed my mug down but kept my hands loosely around it.

"How was work?" I asked to break the silence.

"It was good, I'm glad I didn't have to work another night shift for someone" she replied with a small smile on her lips. I nodded at her politely taking in what she was saying but not actually replying to her.

"So I was thinking of ordering a pizza tonight if that's okay? Me and Robin talked about it on the way home" She asked me.

"Yeah that sounds great" I replied.

"Okay I'll order it now, do you want me to call you when it's ready or are you staying downstairs?" she asked taking another sip of her tea when she had finished.

"I have some work to finish so could you call me please?" I asked sheepishly, picking my mug up and walking out of the kitchen, I gave her one last glance and saw her nodding at me and I walked up the stairs to my room. I really wanted to spend some time with my mum because we don't get a lot of time together anymore but then that would mean I would be around Robin, and I really didn't want to be near him right now especially after the massive beating I got last night. After about a half hour I was finally done with all my work, I sighed and saved it all on to my laptop before I turned it off and placed it on my desk.

As I was putting it on my desk I heard my mum shouting that the food was here, I sighed not looking forward to spending dinner with him. I opened my door and made my way down stairs and walked in the kitchen to see that three plates were already laid out and had pizza on them. I sat down on a seat and started to dig in to my food. Throughout dinner I stayed silent whilst my mum and Robin made small talk about how work is. When I was finished I excused myself from the table and washed up my plate before drying it and putting it away. I turned around and walked out of the kitchen but on my way out I saw him giving me a smug look but I just ignored it and carried on walking to my room. Once in my room I stripped to my boxers before getting into bed and turning the TV on, not being tired yet. After a while of watching TV I started to get sleepy so I turned it off and laid down before sleep finally took over me and I drifted off happy that I didn't receive a beating tonight.


	3. chapter 2

Louis' P.O.V

So I’m currently in my dorm after finishing my classes today which were boring, I mean who knew learning to be a drama teacher would be so boring? I didn't. If I had known it would be so dull I wouldn’t have done it. On the bright side I only had classes for the morning so I finished at half 12. I just got back from having lunch with Niall and Zayn, they tried to get me to go out with them tonight for some drinks but I'm really not up for it tonight. I reached over to my desk and picked up my laptop, I set it down on my lap before opening it and turning it on. Once it was all loaded I opened up my internet and saw the familiar website I love, Tumblr. I really should be doing work but I', sure an hours of Tumblr won't hurt anyone right?

I scrolled aimlessly through my dashboard reblogging posts and pictures that I liked or thought were funny. I noticed my ask box started to fill up, obviously people had realised that I'm online, I open up my ask box and start to browse through messages like.

"You're online, how was your day?"

"How are you doing today?"

"How was uni? Were people too hard on you again?"

"How is your day so far?"

I reply to a few messages saying today has been okay and I only got a few pushed and words shouted at me before I went back to my dashboard and opened up a new post "I SURVIVED ANOTHER DAY AT UNI WOO, ONLY 3 MORE YEARS......" I spent the next three hours scrolling through my dash board and answering stuff in my ask box before I finally decided I should start on some of the work I had.

I looked at the time in the corner on of my laptop and saw it was 7 and decided I had done enough work today, I saved all my stuff and then opened up Tumblr. I opened up a new post and posted a picture of myself with all my work and the caption "help me guys" I clicked send and within minutes my ask was filling up with people saying how "fit" I am or how "beautiful" I am and how "it's a shame I'm gay" or "all the good looking and sweet ones are guy, why is this?" I replied with a few thanks before I went back to my dashboard and started reblogging stuff. 

When it was around half 7 my phone started to buzz telling me someone was ringing me, I looked down and saw it was Niall, I sighed before answering.

"Hello Niall"

"So Lou, me and Zayn know you don't want to come out for drinks tonight but was wondering if you want to go get something to eat, because I know you haven't eaten yet have you?" 

"No I haven't, okay fine, where are we going?"

"Well there's that little cafe that does really nice burgers?"

"Okay I'll be there in ten minutes." We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I decided to not get change because my clothes still looked alright, I shoved a beanie on and swept my fringe to the side before I put on some TOMs. I picked up my phone, wallet and keys before turning my laptop off and walking out of my dorm to the little cafe.

As I was walking down the stairs to the bottom floor someone bumped into me and knocked me into the wall, I looked up and my breathe caught in my throat. Shit it was Richard, just one of the many homophobes that live here. 

"Sorry" I said before putting my head down and walking back down the stairs, until something grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Watch where you’re going faggot" he spat at me between clenched teeth.

I was about to say sorry before a fist hit me in the stomach, I immediately curled inward holding on to my stomach. I heard laughter and footsteps, after a while I finally stood up straight and carried on back down the stairs to the cafe.

When I got their I saw that Niall and Zayn were already there and were looking at the menu, deciding on what to get, I walked over to them and sat next to Niall, both boys looked at me and I smiled at them. Both of them had worry written all over their faces.

"What took you so long, you should have been here before us? It took us like 15 minutes to get here." Niall asked looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Erm nothing, so what are you getting?" I asked trying to change the subject, I didn't want them to know Richard had hit me again.

"Louis, don't try and change the subject, what took you so long, are you okay?" Zayn pushed, his voice laced with worry and concern.

"I just had an incident okay, I don't want to talk about it" I replied, keeping my face down to avoid eye contact with both of them.

"What kind of incident, Lou we're only trying to help." Niall asked.

"Eurgh I know, okay I just bumped into Richard okay and he said something’s and punched me. Can we drop it now, I'm hungry, and I think I'll get a cheese burger, what are you having?" I asked changing the subject again. Zayn and Niall obviously took the hint because they both looked at their menus again.

******

After dinner with the boys we stayed a bit longer and chatted, I'm now sat back on Tumblr ranting out my feelings about Richard, I open up a new post " I just don't understand why gay people get so much hate, we're humans too, yes you may think that loving the same sex is wrong but you don't need to beat people or say nasty comments to people, you should keep it to yourself." I clicked send and then carried on scrolling through my dashboard. My ask filled up with people agreeing with me and some nasty comments that I just deleted and tried to ignore, before I started to get sleepy. I posted saying goodnight with a selfie of me in bed under my blanket, before I turned off my laptop and finally let sleep over take me.


	4. chapter 3

Harry's P.O.V 

I woke up to a knock on my bedroom door and then I hear my mums voice "Harry love, it's time to get up or you'll be late for college." I sighed before rolling on my back and replying with an "I'm up" I laid on my back for a few more seconds before I finally decided to get up because I really didn't want to be late. I walked over to my drawers and pulled out some boxers, socks, skinny jeans and a band tee before I set it all on my bed and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower seeing as I didn't have one last night.  
Once my body and hair was washed I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around my waist and picked up a smaller towel to dry off my hair, I chucked the small towel into the wash basket and brushed my teeth once I was done brushing my teeth I rinsed my mouth and toothbrush before placing my toothbrush back down on the sink.   
I walked out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom to get changed, once I was dressed I picked up my bag and checked that I had everything in it that I needed once I was sure I stood up and walked out of my bedroom closing my door after me and heading downstairs to the kitchen. I saw my mum sitting at the table reading the newspaper with a cup of tea in her hand she smiled at me and placed her tea down.

"Morning love, want a coffee before you go?" She asked me putting down the newspaper too.

"Yes please" I replied sitting at the table and smiling at her, she nodded at me before getting up and setting to work on my coffee.

"I take you today if you like because I start a little later? She asked me pouring water into a mug.

"Yeah that would be nice, thanks"

"You’re welcome dear, drink your coffee and we'll go" She said placing the coffee in front of me and sitting down in her previous spot.

Once I had finished my coffee we both put our shoes on, I grabbed my phone and bag while mum grabbed all of her stuff and we were out the door walking to the car. When the car was unlocked I got in and did my belt up waiting patiently for my mum to get in. Once the car had started I turned the radio up slightly so it was a quiet hum so that we could still make small talk, we spoke about how college was, of course I didn't mention the bullies, and she talked about how work was. When my mum pulled up near the college I undid my seat belt and said a quick "thanks" and "bye" to my mum before I picked up my bag and got out of the care, I shut my door and walked through the gates that led to the college and walked off to my first lesson.

Louis' P.O.V

I awoke to the noise of my alarm going off I sighed before blindly searching for my phone on my bed side table, when I felt it I picked it up and turned the alarm. Once it was off I sighed again and rolled over so I was staring at the dull ceiling. I laid like this for a while before my stomach growled and I decided I should get some food.

I walked into my kitchen and looked in my cupboard, I decided on some toast because it was easy and quick so I pulled the bread out of the cupboard and put two slices in the toaster before going over to fridge and deciding what I should have on it, I looked in my fridge and saw there wasn't a lot of options and made a not to myself that I should go grocery shopping later. I picked up the tub of butter before shutting the fridge and walking to the cutlery draw, I pulled out a knife, shut the draw and walked back to the toaster. I waited patiently for my toast to pop and when it did I pulled it out and buttered it, once I was done I carried my toast into my room and began to eat it whilst searching for some clothes. I decided on some skinny jeans and a plain white tee with a dark purple jacket. When I was finished my food I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and decided not to have a shower because I had one yesterday morning. When I finished brushing my teeth I rinsed my mouth with mouthwash and then water before cleaning my toothbrush and placing it back where it belongs.

I walked back into my bedroom and stripped all my dirty clothes off before pulling on my clean ones, when I was done I looked at the time on my phone and saw that I needed to leave. I put all my stuff in my bag before shoving on some vans and a beanie, I grabbed my phone, keys and wallet before walking out of my dorm and down the stairs out of the lobby. I walked to uni at a steady pace and once there I walked off to my first lesson. I took a seat at one of the many desks before getting out what I would need for my lesson. I was slightly praying that I wouldn't get a beating today and that's when the teacher walked in and began the lesson.

Harry's P.O.V

When my last class had finished I packed up all of my things before heading out of the classroom I quickly walked to the exit of the college before walking home. Once I got home I saw no cars in the driveway and sighed happily because it meant that he wasn't home yet. I unlocked the front door before slipping off my shoes and placing them tidily with all the other shoes before I walked upstairs to my bedroom.

I opened my door walking in and then closing it behind me. I placed my bag in the corner by my desk before flopping onto my bed and just lying there for a while. Today was a good day so far, I was getting pushed around by the normal dickheads when a teacher caught them and started to shout at them to leave me alone, after that they left me alone for the rest of the day and only muttered cruel words as they past when they saw me. So I was in quite a good mood today I was just hoping that my mum got home before he did so that I wouldn't be at a risk of getting a beating from him.

A sat up and reached over to my desk to grab my laptop, I put it on my before opening it up and turning it on. I sat patiently waiting for it to load up and once it was I opened up the internet browser and was welcomed with the blue homepage of Tumblr. I didn't have to type my login or password because it's automatically signed me in, I open up a new post and start typing, "Hey guys I'm back from college and once again I'm home alone but I'm really bored :(" Instantly my ask box started to fill up with questions and comments from people, I scrolled over to the little icon and clicked on it.

I scrolled through my messages answering a few until I saw one that caught my attention it read

"Harry I love your account and I found this really cute gay guy who gets bullied too, and I totally ship you guys together so you should talk to him his user is "doncasterlou" so yeah okay bye and ily xxx"

I answered the message with an "erm thanks?" before I typed the boys user into the search bar, immediately I found his user and debated whether to click on it or not, I mean what harm could it do? I decided to just man up and click on to his blog, once it had loaded I started to scroll through his posts. I found some pictures of a boy who I'm assuming is him and some posts of him being bullied for his sexuality. I frowned the girl was right, we do have a bit in common, well we have being bullied for our sexuality in common other than that we could be completely different, I wonder if I should message him or not.

I continued to scroll through his blog and about half an hour later I finally had the courage to send him a message, I mean the worst that could happen is he thinks I'm a complete weirdo and ignore me right? I clicked on his ask box and started to type my message "okay erm hi so you don't know me but someone left a message in my ask saying that I should talk to you because we both get bullied for our sexuality and they said they ship us, I don't know what that means but I scrolled through your blog and decided your cute so here I am messaging you so yeah" I clicked send and decided I would scroll through my dashboard while I waited for him to reply. 

Louis' P.O.V

After all my classes I decided I would do a little grocery shopping before going home trying to start on some of the new essays and research I have to do, I walked back to my dorm building to get my car, once I was in the driver’s seat I started the car and drove off to the local supermarket. I decided to turn on the radio because I wasn't in the mood for a quite drive, after about 10 minutes I finally pulled up into the car park. I took my keys out of the ignition before slipping out of the car and locking it. I slowly walked to the front of the store and got myself a trolley before going in. After about 20 minutes I decided I had enough food for a few days, I walked over to the checkout placing my items on the conveyor belt and letting the worker scan my items while I quietly packed them. When she was done I paid her the right amount before grabbing my bags and walking out of the store back to my car. I put my groceries into the boot of my car before sliding into the driver’s seat and driving back to my dorm. Once there I got my groceries out before I walked up the stairs to my door, I pulled out my key and slid it into the door turning the key and opening the door. Once in I shut the door and slipped off my shoes then walked into the kitchen to put away the groceries, once that was done I walked into my room and plopped down onto the bed.

I pulled out my laptop and the books I needed before getting on my with work, around 6pm I started to grow after doing my work for a few hours, I saved all my stuff before closing it all and opening up my internet browser, I was instantly met with my Tumblr dashboard and I smiled seeing I had a few messages in my ask box. I decided to open up a post first and started typing "today has been a tiring day, I did a little shopping and then spent a few hours on uni work :(" I clicked post before I scrolled up to my ask box and clicked on it. I answered the usual questions of how I am and compliments that I get before I saw a message that caught my eye, it read

"okay erm hi so you don't know me but someone left a message in my ask saying that I should talk to you because we both get bullied for our sexuality and they said they ship us, I don't know what that means but I scrolled through your blog and decided your cute so here I am messaging you so yeah"

I was quite shocked with the message and was wondering whether I should reply to the person or not, I was assuming it was a boy because he said someone said they ship us and everyone on here knows that I'm gay. I sat pondering for a moment before I decided that I would check out his blog so I clicked on his user which did make me smile, why would a guy call himself "cheshirecats", I started scrolling through his blog and found a few pictures of the same guy, the guy was very attractive and looked around 16, I saw in his posts that he went to college so I guess he is around 16 maybe 17. I continued to scroll through his blog and a frown appeared on my face, the boy was bullied too for his sexuality but he was also abused by his step dad like I was but not many people know, only Niall and Zayn. I decided I would message the boy back because I thought he was an attractive guy and no harm could be done from talking to him. So I clicked back on my asks before scrolling to his message and replying.

"Hi, well when you ship to people together it means that you see them together in a romantic way or a bromance way. I don't really know what to say other than you're cute too, that is if you’re the curly boy on your blog? I'm Louis by the way :)" I clicked on send before going back to my dashboard. I scrolled through the posts reblogging the ones I liked whilst waiting for the boy to reply. 

A smile grew on my face as I saw I had a new message in my ask and I hoped that it would be the curly haired boy, the smile grew bigger when I realised it was in fact the boy. I read his message which was

"Ah I see, I don't understand why they ship us though, we don't even know each other? I am indeed the curly haired boy on my blog and I'm Harry:)" 

I sat for a while thinking of a reply before I finally knew what I was going to write

"Well they obviously think we would be a good couple or maybe good friends. And aw I like the curls they look good on you, I like the name Harry:)" I quickly hit sent before going back on to my dashboard. 

And this is what my night consisted of, me and the curly boy talking all night on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope you liked the chapter, AHH Harry and Louis are finally talking to each other, erm so this is how most of the other chapter will be, like they'll contain a lot of Harry and Louis' chat and how their days went, so I hope that's okay. Erm it would be really cool if you could vote and like comment on your favourite parts or leave your opinions idk. It would also be cool if you could give me your opinions on if you want smut one shots or like fluff ones and if you want another Larry long fanfic erm so yeah like comment on here or message me or something otherwise I won't know what you guys want. Like I'm here to write for you so your opinions are helpful okay so yeah ily


	5. chapter 4

Louis' P.O.V

I spent all night talking to cheshirecats, or Harry as I know him now, he told me a lot about him and I told him a lot about myself. We both spoke about how we get bullied and I told him about how I had to leave home because I was being abused by my step-dad. I didn’t want his sympathy or his pity I was just sharing, it felt nice to get it off my chest and tell someone who is going through the same thing, and he understands how I feel because his step-dad abuses him too. He told me how as soon as he is done with college he is hoping to move away from his step-dad. I told him about my sisters and how I miss them a lot. And in general we just got to know a lot about each other. Luckily yesterday was Friday so it didn’t matter that we had stayed up all night because I didn’t have to get up early for classes.

I woke up at around 1pm and decided I should make myself some food, I got up out of bed and slowly stretched the muscles in my arms and back, hearing a few popping noises. I walked in to the kitchen and decided on some toast so I pulled the bread out of the cupboard and put it into the toaster. While the bread was cooking I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the butter and also got a knife out of the draw. I made my toast and a cup of tea and then groggily walked back into my bedroom and sat on my bed placing the tea down and eating my toast. While eating I checked my phone to see I had new unread read messages.

One was from my mum, one from Zayn and the other from Niall, I opened the one from my mum first,

From: mum

Hey boobear, I hoped you’re doing okay, me and the girls miss and love you lots xxxx  
The text made my eyes start to water because I miss my mum and sisters a lot too, I moved out over a year ago now and I’ve only seen them twice. I wish that I could see them more but I can’t because of Mark. I wipe away the few stray tears before I type out my reply

To: mum

I miss and love you and the girl lots too mum xxxx  
I quickly hit send before I open up the message from Zayn

From: Zayn

Want to have a movie day with me and Niall today bud? X

I type out a “yeah okay, at who’s?” before tapping send and opening Niall’s, the message was the same as Zayn’s so I sent him the same reply. After a minute or two of waiting for them to reply the both reply with a “yours, be there soon” I send an okay before I get up off my bed. I take my dishes out of my room and put them in the sink. Once done I head into the bathroom to have a quick shower and brush my teeth then I get change. Just as I’m fixing my hair and putting a beanie on I hear my front door open and the two boys shout “where are ya mate?” I walk out of my bedroom into the living room and smile at them. They both have a stack of DVD’s in their hands and a bag of food.

We get all comfy on the sofa with our food and drinks with the movie playing and we spend all day watching movies. Every now and then I check up on my Tumblr and reply to the odd ask and maybe message Harry a lot. When it gets to around 11 and the movie has finished I tell the boys I’m going to bed and that they can stay or go as long as they lock the door, we say are goodnights before I get into bed. I don’t actually go to sleep for another hour or so though because I stay up and talk to Harry. Eventually I get so tired that I can hardly keep my eyes open so I say my goodnights to Harry and fall asleep with a smile on my face actually feeling very happy for once.

Harry’s P.O.V

I woke up around noon, me and Louis were up till the early hours of the morning talking on Tumblr. I like the guy, as a friend of course, I mean he is really cute but we've never met so it would be weird if I did like him. But I feel like I could trust him with everything after the talk we had last night because I feel as if he wouldn't judge me considering he knows exactly what I’m going through with the bullying and abuse.

I get out of bed and go downstairs to make myself some food, as I get into the kitchen I see a note on the table, I walk over to it and read it 

Harry,  
Robin and I are going out of town for the week, I stocked up the fridge for you and there is extra money on the fridge if you need it. Call if you need anything.  
Love you Haz x

I sigh in relief, thanking that Robin was gone for a whole week which means I won’t have any beatings from him. I place the note down and start making myself some lunch. Once I had eaten I went back in my room and decided to watch Netflix all day seeing as I didn’t have any college work. Once in bed and Netflix is playing a film I decide to message Louis and tell him about my dad. A few seconds later he replies and we spend the rest of the day and night messaging each other just talking about random stuff. Eventually he says goodnight and I fall asleep with a huge grin on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I've just posted all of the chapters that are already on wattpad, I'm going to try and update this story every Wednesday if I can if not it may be a day late or something but I will try and update once a week okay and yeah.
> 
> if you have any ideas for like oneshots or a long fanfic you want me to do then just comment and I'll do it erm it would be cool if you did have ideas of what you want me to write about but yeah


	6. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:- FIRST LOUIS IS BOLD AND HARRY ISN'T OKAY GOOD I just had to make that clear! okay I know I was supposed to update but I couldn’t get onto the laptop so I’m really sorry  right and i've had to do this on my phone which is the hardest thing coz my Wattpad will only let me edit one word then I have to save and close it then go back to open another word so sorry for any spelling mistakes! erm this is gonna be small and it’s just going to be Harry and Louis talking over Tumblr so hopefully you like it so yeah enjoy :))

Third person’s P.O.V

Harry Louis spent the next few days going to college or uni and every second of their spare time they would spend talking to each other, it wasn’t anything interesting they just spoke about how there day was and they may have played a few games of truth or dare and 20 questions. But the boys were gradually getting closer and closer.

Harry’s P.O.V

The past week has been amazing. Robin hasn’t been home because he was on his business trip this week with my mum, yes I missed my mum but I coped. So I had no beatings from Robin for a whole week and my usual bullies round college haven’t hit me once this week, yes they shouted a few hurtful words but I can deal with that. Not having any new beatings gave my bruises a chance to heal which is good. Also, me and Louis have been talking a lot on Tumblr and have been getting really close to each other. We’ve both started to really trust each other and have shared some deep things with each other so to know that he trusts me as much as I trust him is amazing, so overall I’ve had an amazing week.

I’m pulled out of my thoughts when my phone goes off signalling that I have a new notification, I type my passcode and see that I have a new ask on Tumblr from Louis. I got a little excited and I felt butterflies in my stomach, I had accepted that I had a small crush on Louis, I realised it when we were playing a game of truth and dare and Louis had mentioned that he’s kissed a few girls and boys and I started to feel jealous, I admit it was stupid to feel jealous over something like that but I can’t help the way I feel towards him. I slowly read the message from Louis

**“Hazza, you okay? I just got back from a crappy day of uni but YAY it’s Friday which means the weekend. I’m bored :( xx”**

I smile at the two “x’s” at the end of the message. I quickly type out a reply,

“Loulou, I’m really good, no beatings today which is GREAT. I hope you’re okay and Richard hasn’t been too harsh:( YAY Friday which means more time for us to talk. I’m bored too, I wish I could keep you company:( xx”

**“Aw that’s really good Haz, I’m glad that you haven’t :) I managed to avoid him all day which is good I suppose, I mean I’m glad I didn’t get a beating. Yes, more time to talk to my Hazzabear. I wish you could keep me company too :( I wish we could meet, maybe one day xx”**

“What do you mean you suppose, is something up Lou? You know you can tell me anything, I wont judge. Hazzabear, ay? Well you can be my Loubear if I’m your Hazzabear :) maybe we will meet, I mean I only have like 2 months left of college and then I’m coming to London for uni maybe we’d meet there, who knows xx”

**“I’m okay just it’s frustrating that I have to go to each of my classes so quickly and get home quick to just to avoid being seen by him and to avoid a beating, I just wish people weren’t so closed minded. I know you won’t ever judge and I know I can tell you everything Haz and I do, and I am really thankful I can tell you this because I can’t tell Zayn and Niall, I just don’t want to see the pity and for them to worry. Yes, my Hazzabear and your Loubear :) maybe we will meet, I would love to meet you, maybe soon we will be able to talk on the phone or on skype like only if you want to of course…xx”**

“I know it is but you just have to try your best okay and just keep your head up, don’t let them know that what they do to you hurts you. Of course I will always be here you don’t need to say thankyou, okay? I know it’s easier for you to talk to me but that’s fine, I’m happy you can talk to me about things. It would be really cool if we could talk on the phone or maybe skype, but maybe just on here for a bit until we are both comfortable to talk over the phone, I don’t want to rush anything. I mean what if we did talk on the phone and you realised how lame I was, I just don’t think I could stop talking to you and have to forget you..xx”

**“I’m always here too Hazzabear. No I don’t want to rush in to anything either I mean we’ve only just started talking on here even though it feels like it’s been forever that I’ve known you. When you’re comfortable I’ll be here waiting with my phone:)) That could never happen Haz, I think you're amazing okay? And I could never just stop talking to you, you mean a lot to me and I would never forget you either okay?xx”**

“I know you are Loubear. Maybe we can phone each other next week or something, I mean I really want to but I’m just nervous ya know?xx"

**" I know I'm a little nervous too but think past the nerves, we'll finally here each others voices and be able to have like a proper conversation xx"**

"I suppose, maybe some point next week if i'm not busy studying for exams?xx"

**"Do you want me leave so you can study now, I mean I don't want you to fail because of me xx"**

"NO, don't go, I have all weekend to study okay? I just want to talk to you right now Lou xx"

**"Okay only if you're sure xx"**

"I couldn't be more sure Loubear xx"

**"Hazzabear IIIII'MMMMM BBBBBOOOOOORRRRREEEEEDDDDD :( xx"**

"What do you want to do Lou?xx"

**"Send me another picture of you so I can keep it and just look at you?xx" "Wait that sounds creepy..."**

"I'll send you one if you send me one Lou?xx"

**"Sure Haz xx"**

Third persons P.O.V

So the boys sent each other a picture, of course the pictures were clean because they weren't at that stage yet, hell they hadn't even told the other about their feelings. So they sent cute pictures of themselves, they sent numerous ones and each of the boys studied the pictures trying to remember the boys face, studying every last detail. They continued to converse about numerous things but mostly about what they would do if they ever did meet. Anyone could see the boys were smitten for each other except them, Harry was scared to meet Louis in case Louis wouldn't like him and just leave him and Louis was scared Harry would do the same to him. Both boys didn't realise how much the. Other cared so deeply about them


	7. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this is late but I was away Monday – Friday and then Saturday I got drunk so I was gonna update yesterday but I had like a really bad hangover and just didn’t feel like it tbh but yeah sorry. I will still update on Wednesday as well as this update

Third person’s P.O.V

After the boys sent their pictures to each other they continued their conversation, of course complimenting the other first which only made the boys feelings grow stronger for each other. They talked all weekend about how they may meet some time and Harry had promised to see Louis once his exams were done and of course Louis agreed. Both boys were so excited to see each other and they also talked more about their phone call that will be happening soon and both seemed more relaxed about it and agreed to definitely do it during the week when they were both free of course. But now it’s Monday and the boys have to go back to their lives of school work and Harry his job at the bakery. Both of the boys were sad that they wouldn’t be able to talk too much but both promised to talk on their lunch breaks and Harry promised to message Louis as soon as he finished work.

After Harry had finished working at the bakery for a few hours he walked home and as soon as he hit his mattress he pulled out his laptop and messaged Louis. While he was waiting for a reply from Louis he scrolled through his blog and replied to some of his messages. After an hour Louis still hadn’t replied and Harry was starting to get upset because why isn’t Louis replying? He decided to just let it go and decided maybe Louis is busy with coursework or something. After another 2 hours Harry still hadn’t had a reply from Louis and was starting to get worried. He had sent Louis multiple messages because maybe he didn’t see the first message? But there was still no reply. Around 9pm Harry finally got his reply from Louis but it wasn’t one he was hoping for.

Harry’s P.O.V

After waiting hours for Louis to reply I finally see a message from him from tumblr,

**“Harry, this is Louis’ friend Zayn erm he told me to message you. He couldn’t reply because he had a run in with Richard and it’s quite bad so he went to the hospital, but he wanted me to tell you because he knew you’d worry. He’s spending the night but will be home tomorrow and he’ll message you when he gets out”**

My heart started pounded with fear, my hands started sweating and my head was rushing with thoughts. It must be serious if he’s in hospital, but if he’s only staying one night then it can’t be that bad. After a few minutes I’d calm down a bit and decided to reply to Zayn,

“How bad is it? And could you tell him I hope he’s alright and I’ll skip college tomorrow and wait for his message”

**“He’s just bruised, nothing too bad but they just want to keep an eye on him and make sure he is alright. He said you don’t have to skip because he knows your exams are soon, and he probably won’t come out till the afternoon”**

“Okay, tell him I’ll talk to him tomorrow”

I received an okay before I shut off my laptop and decided I should have a shower and then sleep.

Louis’ P.O.V

I woke up in a white room to an annoying beeping sound echoing around me. I opened my eyes and groaned at the brightness and closed me eyes quick before slowly opening again giving my eyes time to adjust.

“Hey mate, you feeling alright?” I looked around the room and saw Niall and Zayn both looking at me with worry on their face.

“Yeah what happened?” I asked my voice groggy from sleep.

“You had a run in with Richard and we came as soon as we heard. You’ve been out of it for a while.” Shit, I was supposed to message Harry, I started to worry because what if he hates me now?

“Er what time is it?”

“Around 9, they said they want to keep you in for tonight” Niall replied.

“Shit, erm is my phone here?”

“Yeah mate why?”

“Erm could you message Harry for me on tumblr coz I promised him we’d talk tonight and I know he’s probably worrying”

“Yeah sure, we’re gonna get going now too coz early classes and all but we visit around noon okay?” I gave them a nod and wave before trying to get comfortable and drift off to sleep.

I woke up the next day to muttering around me, I slowly opened my eyes and saw nurses in my room fiddling with the monitors that surrounded me.

“Morning dear, how are you feeling this morning?”

“Great, erm could I get a drink please?”

“Sure I’ll be right back with that and some food” and then they both left.

A few minutes later one of the nurses returned with a tray of food and a glass of water, she set it down on my little table before helping me sit up,

“Thanks, do you er have the time?”

“Sure it’s 9 o’clock, you’ll be able to leave later when your two friends come by. You’ll just need to sign out, and pick up some painkillers from the chemist to help with the pain. The boy got you bad but only a few cuts and bruises, nothing time and painkillers can’t help with. You were lucky.” And with that she left me alone to eat my breakfast.

Around 12 Niall and Zayn showed up with a bag of what I’m hoping are clothes so I can go home, I hate being stuck in this uncomfortable bed and my gown is scratchy. I just want to get home and talk to Harry to make sure he isn’t worrying too much, he’s such a worry wart.

“Here’s some clothes mate, we’ve already signed you out and got your painkillers so get dressed and we can go out to lunch. Also I spoke to Harry and he said he’ll be waiting for a message. Here’s your phone, I charged it for ya so you could talk to him pretty soon. We’ll wait outside okay?” Zayn informed me.

I gave a nod while taking my phone and waited for them to leave.

I quickly got changed and opened up tumblr I sent Harry a quick message before exiting my room,

**“Hi hazzabear, just leaving the hospital now I thought you’d want to know. I feel fine by the way, they’ve given me some strong pain killers. I’m going out for lunch with Zayn and Niall but I’ll talk to you after if you can. Please don’t worry too much, I know you are. Speak to you later hazzabear, love lou xxx”**

Zayn and Niall took me to the café near our halls, and they even paid for my food and tea. We just talked about crap whilst eating and they ranted about how much of a dick Richard is, they were both pretty pissed off about the whole incident. When we were down we walked back to halls and went off to our separate dorms. I texted my mum explaining what happened and let her know I was alright just in case Zayn or Niall hadn’t spoke to her. I went on to my tumblr to see a message from Harry, I smiled glad that he had replied, that must mean he doesn’t hate me too much right? I read his message,

“Ah LOUBEAR, I’m so glad you were okay, I was worried I had annoyed or you hated me when I didn’t get a message from you but then your friend Zayn messaged me which worried me even more but I’m just glad you’re out of the hospital. You sure you’re okay? You know you can tell me. Love haz xxx”

**“Sorry I was out for a few hours, it must have tired me out but as soon as I was awake I got Zayn to message you because I knew you would worry, and I was right:) I’m fine just sore but they gave me painkillers for that and the pain. But I’m okay, they said I could got back to classes tomorrow and I was only there for the night so it couldn’t have been too bad right? Anyway how was college? I missed talking to you yesterday :( xxx”**

“As long as you’re okay loubear:) Of course I was worried, you were in hospital! Yeah Zayn said you were just bruised, so at least you aren’t too hurt right? It could have been worse which scares me a little. College was boring tbh, I just want it to finish, so I can come see you in my break, only a month and a bit left lou. I missed talking to you yesterday too, do you think I could call you? Like only if you want to”

**“No not too hurt. Yes, time needs to hurry along so you’re here, I just want to meet you. Erm you can call me if you want? I want to too but just nervous still but yeah sure ring me. My number is 07123456789”**

I sat patiently waiting for a reply but didn’t get one, after a few minutes my phone started to ring and it was an unknown number, I answered anyway assuming it was Harry.

**“Hello?”**

“Er hi Louis”

**“Harry?”**

“Yeah”

**“Oh hi”**

“Erm how are you feeling?”

**“Better now, you don’t sound how I thought you would”**

“I don’t? You don’t either”

**“No your voice is deeper than I expected”**

“Yours is higher than I expected”

**“Hey my voice is very manly”**

“Alright Lou, whatever you say”

Third person’s P.O.V

The boys stayed on the phone until later that evening, they planned Harry’s stay and Louis said that he could stay with him even though his dorm is small and only had one bed but Harry still agreed and said it was no problem. They talked about all the things they would do and how long Harry would stay for. After a while the topic changed to how uni and college was, and how the bullying was. Harry said that his mum and Robin still weren’t home and Louis asked when they would come back. Around 12 o’clock both boys were knackered and had to get up early so decided to call it a night and Harry asked Louis to text him and Louis couldn’t say no to Harry so agreed and promised to call him too. Both boys fell asleep beaming, both happy that they finally got to talk over the phone.


	8. chapter 7

Louis' P.O.V

I was awoken to my alarm going off I groaned before rolling over and turning it off. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before slowly sitting up. Shooting pains went through my stomach and ribs. I slowly got out of bed not wanting to move quickly and trigger the pain again, but of course I was still in agony even when moving slowly.

I got to the kitchen and made my tea, I took some of my tablets and decided the pain was too much for me to go in today. Plus I may have another run in with Richard which will make me feel worse. After getting some food I walked back to my room and texted Zayn and Niall to let them know I wasn't going in today so they wouldn't worry. They both said they'd come see me when they finish so we can hang out.

I sat on my bed and ate my food and drank my tea when I was done I decided to text Harry knowing he would be up by now

**To Haz**

**H** **ey Haz, not going to uni today my rib and tummy hurt too much:( Have fun at college ring me when you finish if you're not working please. Okay well text me when you can yeah? Lou xxx**

I put my phone down and turned the telly on and went on to netflix, I decided to watch films all day. After scrolling through the films I finally found when I liked and put it on. I quickly checked my phone to see a text from Harry

From Haz

Hey Lou, that sucks I wish I could see you to cheer you up or something. I have work till 7 so i'll ring you after okay? Have fun at home i'll leave you to it Haz xxx

**To Haz**

**I wish I could see you too but we don't have to wait too long! I'm bored all I have is netflix :( why can't you live closer? Lou xxx**

From haz

Netflix is better than college and work :( I wish I lived closer too but we'll be seeing each over soon and then i'm coming to you uni:) Haz xxx

**To Haz**

**True but it's better watching it with others. yes, I just wish you could come now though! Lou xxx**

From Haz

So do I Lou, I have to go but i'll call you later okay? Haz xxx

**To Haz**

**Yeah okay have fun at college and work Lou xxx**

I spent the rest of the morning watching films and on Tumblr. Around 1 Zayn and Niall walked in and we exchanged hello's.

"Have you eaten lou?" I shook my head no.

"Right we'll get you something to eat, you pick out a movie" I gave a nod and then they were walking into my kitchen.

"Can I have tea please?" I shouted to them, Niall shouted back a yeah and then I was staring at the telly trying to find a good film.

A few minutes later they were walking out out the kitchen with 3 plates and my tea.

"You not having anything to drink?"

"Yeah I left the bottle in here" I nodded while Zayn walked back into the kitchen to get him and Niall a drink.

"How was uni?" I asked Niall

"It was boring, how are you feeling?"

"Still sore, could you get my pills please, I'm supposed to take them now"

"Sure, they in the cupboard in the kitchen yeah?"

"Yeah" Niall came back in with my pills and sat down with me and Zayn. I swallowed some pills before playing the movie.

Zayn and Niall left around 6 because they wanted me to get some rest or something, which is a load of shit. So when they left I decided to finish some papers I had started.

At 7 Harry rang like he had promised, I quickly saved my work before answering my phone

**"Hey Haz"**

"Hey Lou, you okay?"

**"I'm better now i'm talking to you, how was college and work?"**

"College was alright but boring and work was good, I got to make some cupcakes and decorate them so yeah"

**"That sounds good, you'll have to make cupcakes when you come here"**

"Maybe I will, how was your day?"

**"Alright, Niall and Zayn came at lunch and left not too long ago so I started on some paper I have"**

"Oh, do you want me to go so you can work?"

**"No of course not, i've been waiting for your call all day, you can't get rid of me that easily. Unless you want to go that is..."**

"Don't be silly Lou, I love talking to you"

**"Good, so what are you doing?"**

"Walking home and talking to some cuute guy, you?"

**"Some cute guy? Who?"**

"You of course" his reply caused me to blush

**"Oh I er think you're cute too"**

We talked for a bit longer on the phone, Harry talking about what he did in his lessons today and how his exams are soon. Around 8 we both said goodbye and I got on with my work again.

Harry's P.O.V

After me and Louis said goodbye I started on some revision for my exams, I told louis they were in around a month when really I have some next week and some the week after. Our college have them earlier than others I don't know why. But I didn't want to tell Louis because then he would know i'm coming down sooner and I want to go up early and surprise him. I just hope he likes the surprise.


	9. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED ON TIME YAY you guys should be proud tbh, if I did a QOTD would you guys join in or not? Just a suggestion so you get to know me and I, you? Comment below if yes erm on with the story I guess(:

Harry's P.O.V

So today was the day of my last exam and I was quite confident because I had study loads for this one and understood it all so hopefully it goes good. I've been confident with my other exams too.

My mum and step dad got back a little over a week ago and he hasn't hurt me much, maybe because he know I have exams and he doesn't want to be the reason of why I failed. I don't know, he's still calling me names and stuff but at least he hasn't hit me. Also people at college have been good but I think that's because most of my breaks i've been revising, there is still the name calling and the occasional shove in the corridor but that's it.

I'm going to Louis' this weekend for two weeks, I told my mum that a friend from school a bit older goes there and luckily she believed me and I told her I was staying with them.

She agreed as long as I call her everyday which I accepted the terms because I really want to meet Louis in person. He still doesn't know so hopefully he'll like the surprise and still won't mind me staying there for a bit. Right now I'm waiting to go into my exam, i'm not nervous because I should pass but I'm not overly confident.

*****

I finally get out of my exam and relived that I knew the answers to the questions so I should ace the exam.

When I get home I'm glad to see no one is home so I head straight for my room and decide to message Louis. We haven't spoke much because of me revising loads and him having loads of uni work but we've talked when we can.

To Lou

Hey Lou, just finished college and I have no work today, i'm bored home alone ): Haz xxx

I put my phone down and decided to go on Tumblr on my laptop, while waiting for it to load off my phone vibrates signalling I have a text. Butterflies erupt in my stomach hoping that it's Louis and it is,

**From Lou**

**Hey Haz, my afternoon lectures were cancelled *does happy dance* i'm bored too ): Lou xxx**

To Lou

Wanna try something with me? Haz xxx

**From Lou**

**Depends what it is, what is it? Lou xxx**

To Lou

Do you have skype? Haz xxx

**From Lou Yeah, want me to ring you it? Lou xxx**

To Lou

Yeah my user is Harrystyles Haz xxx

I log in to my skype and wait for Louis to send me a request, when he does I accept and then a few seconds later he's calling me, again I accept and soon see his face on my laptop screen. Wow. He looks better than he does in pictures.

"Hey" I give him an awkward shy wave

 **"Hi"** he waves back

Third persons P.O.V

Harry and Louis stay on skype for a few hours and around 6 Harry hears his front door slam shut and loud footsteps on the stairs. He quickly turns the volume down on his laptop and opens up some work in case it's Robin, he doesn't want him to see him on skype with Louis.

"Faggot you're home, why are you shoes dumped at the bottom of the stairs? You know that isn't where they belong!" Robin seethed at the curly haired boy. The boy removes the laptop from his lap by slowly pushing it forward.

"Sorry I must have forgot to bring them up" the boy replies standing up but before he can make it out of his bedroom he feels a tight grip on his shirt stopping him from going any further.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"Robin yells at the poor boy who by now is terrified because Robin hasn't been this angry in a while and Louis can see the whole thing happening.

"To er get my shoes" the boy stutters

"No, i'm not done with you yet" Robin grits, swinging his arm back and connecting it to Harry's stomach. Harry doubles over in pain trying to catch his breath because the impact knocked it all out of him. Another punch to the stomach occurs and Harry can't take the pain collapsing to the floor.

"You worthless piece of shit, why can't you just leave already? Can't you see I don't want you here? Who would want a Faggot of a son?" Robin shouts adding a kick to Harry's ribs before walking out of the boys room and slamming the door.

Harry let's a few tears slip and when he can breath and the pain has dulled so that he can move, he slowly gets on to his bed opening up skype confirming that Louis did see that. He un mutes his laptop.

"Erm sorry you saw that" the boy apologies.

"Shit are you alright? I thought it had stopped?" the man question

"Yeah, it had erm I just need some rest like is it okay if I go?"

 **"Yeah sure, text me when you wake up yeah?"** The curly one nods before shutting off his laptop and sliding it under his bed before he lays down and let's sleep over take him.

Louis' P.O.V

I can't believe what I just saw. I hope Harry is okay. God he must be embarrassed that I saw, I mean I would be if I was in his position. I just wish I could be with him to kiss his injuries and cuddle him till he fell asleep. Only a few more weeks and he'll be here safely in my arms


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I know I haven’t updated in ages but basically I was thinking if I should continue with this story or not because I don’t get any feedback like kudos or comments and I didn’t really want to continue it because I don’t even know if you guys like it or not? And also I’ve just started a job so all last week I was training, so coz my shifts aren’t set on days I don’t know what days I’ll be updating but I will update once a week. But I’m only going to continue with this story if I start getting feedback, like I’m not going to be asking for a set number of kudos or comments for a new update but it would just be nice if people commented whether or not they want me to continue updating and if they like where the story is going or not. Your opinions matter too because it’s your story too. Erm it’s going to be short because I’m really tired and have loads of stuff to do before I have work tomorrow:(

Louis’ P.O.V

I got hardly any sleep lastnight, I stayed up most of my night replaying what I had witnessed between Harry and his step dad, I didn’t have any uni classes today but I still woke up early due to being worried. I just wish that Harry was here instead of being with his step dad. I decided to text Harry

**To Haz**

**Morning Hazzabear how are you feeling today? Erm you may not even be up right now, tbh I don’t even know why I’m up but text me when you’re free okay?**

**Lou xxx**

I decided to have a shower seeing as I doubt I would be able to get back to sleep I might as well get ready for the day. After showering, getting into clean clothes, sorting my hair out and brushing my teeth I walked back into my bedroom to see if Harry had replied but I still had no message from him which upset me a little but I figured he was still asleep considering it is a Friday and he has no college. I just hope he hasn’t had another beating from his step-dad because that will just put him in a more dangerous situation.

I started to tidy my flat up to help distract my mind, and because my flat was a shit hole and could do with a clean.

A few hours later when my flat was spotless I had another shower because well I was dirty and I didn’t smell too pleasant. After showering I put some clean clothes on because they were also dirty. I put them in the wash basket so I could wash them later because I’m tired. I sat down on my sofa and checked my phone to see that Harry had finally replied even if it wasn’t the answer I wanted.

From Haz

Afternoon Loubear, I’m really sore:( sorry my reply is so late, I’m studying which sucks

Haz xxx

I frowned hating that he was sore, he didn’t deserve the beating he got yesterday. I hate that I saw it, it was heartbreaking to see him so heart and scared.

**To Haz**

**I’m so sorry Haz, you didn’t deserve any of that and your step-dad is a real douche, you’ll be away from him soon okay? Just remember that soon you’ll be here attending the same uni as me and away from him**

**Lou xxx**

I sighed getting off the sofa and went to my room and got out my uni books and started on all of my papers that are due, I might as well take a leaf out of Harry’s book and get some work done.

After a few minutes he still hadn’t replied so I assumed that he was too busy studying and just got on with my work.

Around 6 there was a knock on my door and I groaned because who the fuck is that and why are they disturbing me like I’m finally getting on with my work and they have to come by. It can’t be Niall or Zayn because they either tell me when they are coming by or they just walk. The person knocked again, I sighed and got up from my place at my desk and walked to the door, I answered it and my mouth instantly dropped to the floor. I was not expecting to see him of all people.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so I bought myself an iPad which means I'll probably be updating on this instead of my mums laptop because I'm not allowed on her laptop oops but it also means that I can't do bold which is really annoying but I'll probably be able to update more because obviously I can go on my iPad whenever. But yeah, I'm going to try and update once every week but I don't know what day because I don't work set days but yeah sorry it's been so long since the last update I've just been super busy with work and Christmas and stuff, also I'm just not feeling motivated due to lack of like your opinions on the chapters and stuff but yeah. This is super short but I just wanted you guys to have something and I'll update a longer chapter tomorrow at some point, thank you for putting up with me never updating I love you guys

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up the next day to the sun shining through a gap in my curtains, I groan before rolling out of my bed. My body is really sore and even though I had a lot of sleep I'm still really tired but I guess crying does make you tired. I sleepily make my way into the bathroom and look in the mirror, luckily for me there aren't any bruises on my face but there are tear tracks and my eyes are really red. I decide to take a bath because hopefully it will help with my aching muscles. I put the plug in and turn the taps on, while I wait for my bath to run I wash my face with cold water to get rid of the dried tears and hopefully my red eyes. When the bath is full and the temperature is right I strip off my clothes and get in, sighing when the water comes in to contact with my skin. I lay in the bath for a while just relaxing. After a while I wash my hair and my self and then get out of the bath pulling out the plug as well. I wrap a towel around my waist and go back to room. I slowly dry my self off and get changed because I still ache a little. After I'm done I pull out my suitcase under my bed and pack as many clothes as I need for two weeks. I put all my tooth brush and shampoo and just random bits that I'll need. Nice done I close the suitcase and check the time on my phone and see its after noon and I have a text from Louis, I reply before picking up my suitcase and heading downstairs.

I had to leave soon because it takes around 3 hours to get the train to London and well it's 2pm already. I make my self some food and listen to a bit of music while texting Lou a little to waste some time. When the clock reads 3 I get up scribble a quick note to let my mum now I've gone (she knew I was leaving but I just wanted to remind her) and then I'm out the door and walking to the station which isn't too far from my house. I board my train and then I'm on my way to London with my ear phones in wondering how Louis will react when he sees me at his door.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:- I FIGURED OUT HOW TO BOLD AND STUFF ON MY IPAD OKAY yayay okay Erm hopefully this will be long ish or longer than previos chapters yeah i know  i haven't updated but i've had work and gym and i've just felt really depressed and havent done anything other than go to work or the gym so, sorry

Louis' P.O.V

To say I was shocked to see Harry when I answered my door was an understatement, I wasn't expecting him for another few weeks and he should still be at home studying for his exams.

 **"Harry?"** I ask confused when I see the curly haired boy in my door way holding a suitcase.

"Hi Lou, surprise" he grins at me.

 **"Shouldn't you be studying for exams?"**  I asked still confused as to why he is here so early.

"I finished them this week, I was going to tell you but I wanted to come early and surprise you. That's okay right, your not busy or anything?" He asks starting to get worried.

 **"No I'm just shocked, I wasn't expecting you to be at my door. Erm come in i'll show you around.** " I lead him in to my small dorm and give him a quick tour he sets his suitcase in the corner of my room and we make our back to the living room and sit on the sofa.

 **"so are you hungry? I've eaten but I can make you something or we can have some snacks?"**  I ask

"Snacks are good"

**"I'll be back in a minute you sit down and make your self at home okay."**

Harry's P.O.V

And then Louis is hurrying off in to the kitchen to get us some snacks. I'm glad that he isn't angry that I came early otherwise I don't know what I'd do tbh. I don't quite know what to think of being here but I guess time will tell, it's better than being at home with him.

Louis comes in with some crisps and sweets and sets them and a drink each down on to the coffee table.

 **"So, I haven't really talked to you much since what happened yesterday, are you alright Hazza?** "

"Ay I'm used to it I was a bit sore earlier but I'm a bit better now, I just don't want to talk about it" I reply trying to end the conversation because I don't want to get into it especially when I'm finally happy because I'm with my Loubear.

 **"Netflix?"**  Louis says changing the subject and I was grateful for that, I give him a nod and then get comfortable in my seat.

Louis throws a blanket over us and I snuggle a little closer to him. I'm shocked when he puts his arm around at me and at first intense then slowly start to relax because I'm safe here, Louis won't hurt me.

We spend the rest of the night snuggled on the sofa with a blanket eating snacks and watching films. Well we weren't really watching films we were just talking about ourselves, getting to know the other better.

Around 1am I put a new film on and only about 10 minutes into it Louis fell asleep, I gave him a little shake to wake him up.

"Lou, Loueh, wake up"

**"Harry shut up and lie down, I'm tired"**

 Next thing I know Louis is pulling me down into his arms and cuddling me, I sigh before cuddling him back and closing my eyes drifting to sleep with a grin on my face because I finally feel happy and safe.

Louis' P.O.V

l wake up to something tickling my nose and a heavy weight on me, I groan slowly opening my eyes and letting them focus on what is laying on me. I soon realise that it is in fact a boy with curly hair and then it hits me. My brain finally wakes up and I realise it's Harry. Harry is asleep on me. Harry and I slept together. Harry and I cuddled and he is still cuddling me in a tight but not too tight grip. I can't believe I finally met Harry. I sigh happily, glad that I finally met my Hazzabear and that we are currently cuddling eachother and spent all night doing so.

I cuddle him back and hope that he doesn't wake because I really like this position, to my luck harry just cuddles into me further which makes my grin.

"Lou you awake?" I hear a raspy voice whisper, I pretend to be asleep though because I really don't want to move. Harry sighs and starts wiggling out of my arms so he can get up off me and the sofa but I Just tighten my grip on him and I see him blush.

"Lou I need to pee, let me go, please" Harry dragged out his please making him seem really desperate.

l sighed before unraveling my arms letting the curly boy free, he quickly got up before running off shouting a "thankyou".

A few minutes later he returned and smiled at me which I returned. He just stood in the living room awkwardly shuffling his body from one foot to the other. I laughed at him before getting up and dragging him in to my bedroom.

 **"Get dressed l'm taking you out for lunch"** I cheered at him, he gave me a big grin before going through his clothes while I looked for my own.I left to the bathroom to change and sort myself out. 

Harry's P.O.V

Half an hour later and me and Louis are both in the living room ready. 

**"Ready** " Louis asks and I give a small nod before we both set out the dorm.


End file.
